


#NationalComingOutDay

by untilpeace (untilpeace_thestorm)



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Inspired by Music, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Touring, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilpeace_thestorm/pseuds/untilpeace
Summary: It's National Coming Out Day and Maroon 5 is dropping a new single. Adam takes to Twitter to make an announcement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written (which might say a lot about me considering there's still a bit of angst involved), but I wanted to post something in honor of National Coming Out Day. When Maroon 5 announced they'd be releasing their new song for airplay tonight, this story came out while I was supposed to be doing work things at work. It's a good break from the series I'm working on.
> 
> So here's something quick and light and unedited! 
> 
> Edited to add a link to Maroon 5's song "Don't Wanna Know" because it's referenced in the story :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxPv8mSTv9U

@adamlevine: Important announcement #NationalComingOutDay

[image] _I've always been an enormous supporter of the LGBTQ community. I try to take a stand whenever I can. I love my brother. I love my friends. I've got a lot of brave people in my life who've been out for years or who are out to those close to them (and I consider myself very lucky to be trusted). I respect them. And today, I've decided enough's enough. I have an amazing wife who loves me, a band who always has my back, and family and friends who’ve always supported me. After more than a decade in the public eye, I finally feel comfortable enough to admit what I've known my whole life: I am bisexual. I am attracted to men and women and I've had meaningful (and meaningless) relationships with both._

 _I know. It's pretty late and I'm already married. That, of course, doesn't change. Some people will think this is an attention grab. That's fine, whatever. I just wanted someone out there to know. It's totally okay to come out whenever you're ready, even if it seems like it's too late. It isn’t._ [/image]

***

Blake couldn't take his eyes off his screen.

He kept rereading it, like it was a brand new message, like something would change or make itself clear the more he read. He couldn’t help it. He was stunned.

Adam came out. On National Coming Out Day, just hours before Maroon 5's newest single was supposed to be released. Of course he'd been following along with that. He and Adam hadn't spoken in a while -- he was just coming off a tour and Maroon 5 was finishing up theirs later this week -- but he knew the band had music coming.

Blake hadn't heard their new song yet. Now he couldn't wait for it.

That brilliant son of a bitch. What a move.

Of course, Blake knew the social media posting wasn't just meant for press. Adam wasn’t like that. Plus…he knew the truth more intimately than most. He and Adam had been sneaking off and fooling around since day two on set for The Voice. But it was always private and while it wasn't totally unknown (An exasperated Carson had caught on quick, preceded by a knowing and amused Behati), they rarely discussed what it meant.

Adam was really good about it. It went unspoken that it would be impossible for anything to actually come out of the public Shevine craze, that it would hurt Blake's career more than Adam's. They were professionals first and Blake had played this game forever. Dalliances and secret hook-ups were peppered throughout his career. It just turned out that Adam was both the first famous male and the first he'd sought repeat encounters with. And the sensual and enthusiastic rock star was more than game to meet his desires.

At least he had been. Ever since Gwen, Adam had been pretty hands-off. Which was probably for the best because Blake wanted to focus on a possibly healthy relationship for once in his life. It was good and it made sense, even if Blake found himself almost constantly thinking about him. Wishing that he had his lithe and slim, but solid form beneath him.

Fuck.

Why was Adam coming out now? Was it to torture him?

No, of course not. It didn't have anything to do with him.

Adam was always gonna do whatever Adam wanted. And he was two years married now, with a kid and everything. It made sense he felt safe to come out. He had nothing to lose.

What was that last bit? _Even if it seems like it's too late. It isn't._

Fucking Adam Levine.

***

_2am that night_

[Blake] I hate you.

[Adam] Torturing yourself, cowboy?

[Blake] You're a manipulative sonuva bitch.

[Adam] It's okay, Shelton. Not trying to make you do anything here.

[Blake] No, you're just making it impossible to sleep. It's fucking cruel, Adam.

Adam paused, biting at his lip slightly. He was taking a break from a late night, post-show round of yoga to chat with the country singer. The last time they'd spoken had been when they'd filmed Knockouts and ever since his tweet before the show, he'd been waiting for Blake to reach out.

[Adam] ...are you actually mad?

[Blake] It's a stupid publicity stunt.

Now Adam was annoyed.

[Adam] Seriously?

When he didn't get a response right away, Adam frowned, suddenly agitated. Blake was mad at him over this? Really? It wasn't some dumb joke to him. He meant every word of his confession. Of course he did -- how could Blake doubt that? Blake was the one person who mattered the most when it came to this. He'd even hoped...

Damn it. Maybe he'd put too much pressure on the southerner. Maybe Blake felt like it was just another play in the game between them. _This_ was why he'd wanted to make it public, at least on his side. All this stupid uncertainty between them, especially ever since Gwen. He was done with it. He just wanted to be able to be honest and he knew it couldn't happen for Blake, not for half his fanbase anyway, but he'd hoped that by making it clear he was serious and willing to be up front that Blake would understand -- He had never been just a private hook-up. And he missed him.

There was a buzz and Adam looked back at his phone.

[Blake] It's not, you know.

[Adam] ??

[Blake] Better now. It's not.

Adam was still confused, trying to decipher his meaning. What wasn't better now?

[Adam] What the hell are you talking about?

[Blake] Gee, Adam. You'd think you'd know your own song. I've got it halfway memorized by now.

_Do you think of me_  
_of what we used to be?_  
_Is it better now that I'm not around?_

Adam's own voice was blaring in the distance and he blinked, momentarily disoriented before he rushed over to the window.

And there outside the hotel stood a tall, denim-clad figure. Looking absolutely ridiculous as he held his tiny phone in two hands above his head, lit by the spotlights meant for the fountain on the lawn.

A wide grin spread across Adam’s face, fueled by a giddiness taking over his brain. He leaned out the window, balancing easily, before pushing off and turning toward the door. He bounded through the hall and threw himself down the stairs, uncaring of whatever was in his path. Fortunately, it was late enough that most of the hotel’s residents were fast asleep.

He sped through the front doors, finally slowing down as he reached Blake.

“You’re seriously so dumb,” he said breathlessly, failing completely to wipe the smile off his face.

Blake lowered the phone, the chorus of “Don’t Wanna Know” still playing way too loudly. Defiantly, he kept it blasting, holding his phone in one hand.

“Beats being a narcissistic pain in the ass,” he answered in that stupid, stupid drawl of his. Seriously Adam needed to stop smiling because he knew he must look like such an idiot. It was all Blake’s fault.

“Stalking me now, Shelton?"

“You should be more careful. You have crap security."

“Seriously, how did you find me? I mean, duh — Seattle’s on the website, but this exact hotel?"

Blake grinned. “Gotta keep a little mystery, right? Since you’re so keen on outing us and all…"

Adam swallowed, his happy smile finally faltering slightly.

“I — it’s okay, right? It doesn’t mean anyone’s gonna find out about you. I can take whatever bullshit comes my way. And I swear I’ll deflect it off you immediately if anyone even thinks to ask —"

Fucking hell, it was a good thing Adam didn’t know how adorable he could be. He was so earnest and in this moment, Blake knew he didn’t give a rat’s ass about what anyone could possibly say about them. He’d been through the tabloid ringer already. What did it matter?

“Man, anyone ever tell you to shut up?”

“Blake, I’m _serious_ ,” Adam replied, frustratingly trying to get the country singer to listen. “If anything happens that messes things up for you…"

“Jesus,” Blake sighed, shaking his head before stepping forward and reaching out with his free hand, pulling Adam into a sudden kiss.

For Adam’s part, the light touch of lips seemed to awaken a hunger, rekindling the giddiness he’d first felt when he realized Blake was actually here. He reached up, cupping the sides of Blake’s face and deepening the kiss into something insistent, something needy. He threw himself into Blake, trying to crawl inside through his mouth and occupy his space on the lawn.

Blake started to laugh, a low rumbling in his chest that only succeeded in making Adam want more. He heard his own voice get slightly more distant and then stop as Blake presumably dropped his phone. He took the opportunity to jump onto the larger man, sending them both crashing into the ground.

The country singer was still laughing madly, blue eyes bright and creased as he gazed up at Adam. The rock star had him pinned down effectively and while he was smaller, he was strong and Blake was perfectly content where he was.

Adam continued to ravage his lips, his tongue, his neck until finally he pulled back, a lazy, sated smile on his face.

“You good now? Good Lord, Adam, you could be a gentleman for once in your life,” Blake said after catching his breath, unable to resist teasing even now. It’d be like cutting music out of his life. He couldn’t help but make fun of him.

“You are seriously the dumbest person,” Adam repeated, leaning over him, the words slow and deliberate. “The dumbest person I’ve ever been inside."

“Jesus,” Blake said again, this time out of a sudden and painful arousal. “We are literally outside, Adam. Give a man a chance —"

“Tell me how you found me,” Adam insisted. They were going to have go inside very, very soon. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself from ripping Blake’s clothes off right now.

“Well,” Blake started, amused at Adam’s persistence and intrigued by the look in his eyes. “They definitely didn’t hurt."

He was looking somewhere up and behind him and Adam followed his gaze to the window. He could make out James’ long hair and the heads of Mickey and Jessie. His bandmates waved at the hot mess that was a sweaty, post-workout Adam plastered on top of a cowboy.

***

@blakeshelton: Lovin' you so so so so RT @adamlevine: Important announcement [image] 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So. I've got a few stories posted now and I figured I should say something about me. I didn't start watching the Voice until one year ago, I had merely a passing interest in Maroon 5 and barely knew who Blake was. And then I promptly and quickly fell down the Shevine rabbit hole. I literally haven't had a ship hit me this hard in years, but there's just something about them, isn't there? 
> 
> I don't have anyone in my life who understands this particular obsession, so I humbly offer my fics to contribute to the fandom! I don't usually write fic, so I really hope someone out there enjoys.


End file.
